1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a defect inspection system which inspects the defects on an object to be inspected and directed more particularly to a defect inspection system which especially utilizes a monochrome television camera for automatic defect inspection of an object to be inspected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems are already proposed for the inspection of the defects on an object to be inspected by a monochrome television camera under the prior art, which generally picks up each of the inspected objects by a television camera by which the image of the object is reproduced on a monitor television receiver and then observed to check the existence of a defect or not. Accordingly, the defect inspection efficiency of the prior art was poor and an automatic operation of the inspection for defects on inspected objects was practically considered impossible.